In wireless communications, different wireless services may co-exist at the same time in the same area. For a wireless cellular communication service, for example, a radio access network (RAN) node (e.g., an eNB or NB) may provide a radio access point for multiple mobile devices. The RAN node may sometimes be referred to as a mobile network node. This radio access service may co-exist with a wireless backhaul service provided by a fixed wireless link. The wireless backhaul service may provide a data link between the RAN node and a receiver at another location, such as a receiver of a relay device that can relay signals between the RAN node and a core network. This fixed wireless data link may be an inexpensive way to establish point-to-point communication between two locations because it may eliminate or reduce the need to lay wiring between the two locations.
Radio access services and wireless backhaul services currently do not occupy the same frequency bands. A radio access service such as LTE cellular service, for example, generally occupies frequency bands below 6 GHz (e.g., 1.85-1.91 GHz to provide cellular coverage), while wireless backhaul service typically operate in frequency bands above 6 GHz. The spectrum above 6 GHz may, however, be shared by a number of services. Those services include fixed wireless link services (e.g., wireless backhaul), radio astronomy, space research, and automotive radar.
Another example of co-existing wireless services includes co-existing services in unlicensed bands (e.g., a frequency band around 2.4 GHz or 5.8 GHz). Those services may sometimes be deployed in a co-channel scenario in which they share the same or overlapping frequency bands. In another example, multiple Citizens Broadband Radio Services may share the 3.5-3.65 GHz band. In these co-channel deployment examples, interference is typically managed with a listen-before-talk (LBT) scheme, or by limiting the devices' transmit power.